


[Steve/Tony] Killing your Darling

by Killit23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fates worse than anything, M/M, Steve & Tony hate each other, Steve & Tony love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killit23/pseuds/Killit23
Summary: Answer， darling， answer，no，and trust me not all or all in all。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	[Steve/Tony] Killing your Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> #Univerise:  
> Before the civil war, it was all about mcu. The civil war was #616.And then the endgame happened. In short, what happened was that the civil war captain died and then was revived. Iron made a decision to delete the brain, but did not completed. The Earth survived. But Thanos arrives. We knew what happened in A4.
> 
> #Machine translation from Google, slightly revised by me. Native speakers may not feel fluent. Especially parts about sex.

Kill Your Darling

Steve's blood was frozen.

He couldn't move his feet. He knew what he has to do. Mission Accomplished. The Infinity Stone has been returned. He should return, instead of being a ghost, who is roaming on the wilderness of time. Past, now, and future, all three things began to be mixed up and utterly confused, and everything seemed to him to be indistinguishable —— In fact, he only wanted to breathe more of the air of 2016. For a brief moment of hesitation, he saw Tony.

Tony stood next to a mock up of a suit of armor, holding something like a stun gun that sparkled. Steve did not know what kind of experiment Tony had failed in, but he soon threw it restlessly on the table. His hair was tousled, his eyes were red, and he looked tired. There was a distinct smell in the air, the familiar smell of Tony Stark's . The smell of machinery, the smell of sparks, the smell of perfume, and a bit of blood. But the largest share is still alcohol. 

The paranoid part of Steve's body starts acting up again, not because of a sense of justice or a desire to save, but because of his emotions. The complicated and obscure thing was running wild in his limbs, trying to burrow out of his guts and brain, trying to burrow out of his skin. He thought: Tony was in a particularly bad place at the time, as he had just stepped down as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s commander in this time. Steve's mind seemed unable to analyze any more. All he could think about was that Tony was still alive. He's still alive. He's alive. He's totally ALIVE.

Tony looked up at the same time , and Steve couldn't move anymore. He doesn't know why he's like this. He's been through a lot, he's been through war fighting Aliens, but he can't lift a leg. His thoughts were soft enough, but he was too stiff to move.

"Oh great, " Tony Stark said. "Alcohol screw-up everything all the time. How does it know who the last person I want to see is and always will be? "

Tony is exhausted. The alcohol he know so well also knows him, of course. What is absurd is his intelligence is really extraordinary, makes the illusion is really complete and particularly perfect. He waved his hand: "Come on. Don't make this personal. I'm paying for all the bad things that have happened between us, and I'm in such a mess that I don't need another lecture from you. "

Steve couldn't help himself. He walks up, like he throws the 10,000 alarms into the ocean, "Tony, you've done enough. "

Tony's eyes rolled back and forth to focus on Steve. Then he laughed absurdly, and fell dazed on Steve's outstretched arm. His heaving chest pressed against Steve's hand, and Steve could hear his rapid breathing and hissing. His steamy eyes stared into Steve's. Tony's eyes stared at him -- straight as a leopard, sharp as a hawk. 

With his broken, sharp sarcasm, it seems that a thousand knives in the throat."what's going on? I'm extremely incorrigible so Nick Fury sends over a blow-up doll? Funny." He deliberately fabricated a pompous sweet:"Oh dear, are you the kind of high-class? I've heard that not only can advanced characters be faked, but even memories can be simulated. Seriously, it's so humiliating for the losing side to be involved in selling their bodies. Thank you for reminding me to kill myself before I lose the next game."

Jesus , Steve thought, Tony thinks I'm a Skrull.

He wound up every muscle. No, there's nothing wrong with that, it makes up for Steve's mistake, he shouldn't have been here... Sooner or later, in the right timeline, another Steve Rogers gonna come back to life, and he, is just a ghost from future that shouldn't exist, the wraith shouldn't have opened up a new timeline. He uses the pym particle to steal an extra moment to glance at Tony, purely to selfishly flatter himself, he just can't help himeself to do so. Tony is blaming himself for his death, and it's not even Tony's fault. In fact, Captain America was the one who nearly killed him in the civil war, a long long war that drained their sanity before the biggest crisis.

"Tony... It's not your fault. Listen, he's not dead. He'll live. "

Tony struggled to his feet from his arms. His pupils constricted, his eyes broken and sharp like shards of dagger, staring into Steve's face. For a second, Steve thought he might bite a piece of his face off.

And then he began to laugh with the smell of wine, "No, darlknf. You can duplicate the memories, but guess what ? I can do the autopsy. 9-by-19mm, three, less than five meters. Sharon's gun was a P229. Steve Rogers was dead undoubtedly. And what I wondered is,"his hand went up to Steve's chest and tapped him on the heart, "What was he thinking at the last moment? regret not killing me or not? You can tell me, my dear . Your alien brains are so sharp, that you can literally brainwash yourself into being someone else."

Steve looked at him with a frown that really broke his heart. Tony doesn't know what's going to happen in the future. He doesn't know that Steve can be resurrected, and he doesn't know that he's going to end up like ... real death with no hope. Tony's alive right now here. This line occupied all his thoughts, and he began to despair from within. Why he still think it's his fault? He looked down into Tony's eyes. He wanted to ask him that. What were you thinking at the last moment? His eyes were watering, and he whispered, "Steve Rogers never really tried to kill you, Tony. He love you. "

God, he couldn't figure out what he was going to do. He wanted to make a vow -- even himself didn't know it.

Tony kissed his mouth with the breath of wine. He made a nearly desultory, muddy, and slushy mess, and his soft stubble cutting into Steve's face. Tony said, almost despairingly, "I know... of course I know. Captain, captain... "

"Tony, tell me what I can do, " Steve said. His voice was dry, a charred ruin; a stripe had sunk into the center of his furrowed brow. Tony got very close to him and reached out to touch his forehead. He said softly, "it's not... it's not important, it's not worth it. Captain, the worst has happened. You know what I want? Alcohol, drugs, sex, anything to keep my mind off of me -- it keeps spinning, spinning, spinning, it just won't stop, can't stop telling me the worst has happened. It's fucking tricky, isn't it?"

His hands groped down and unzipped Steve's pants. He was a master of his craft, and he rubbed the hard object familiarly across the cloth, at the edge of its outline.

Steve tensed himself. Every touch of Tony distressed him, driving him crazy. He knows what he's doing, he's stealing and cheating. Greed and lust are taking over his brain. He is going to hell, he is wrong again. The unmelted ice froze around him, cold, too cold, he was dying. He walked across the scorched earth of a century. He was strong-willed and alone.

The air is still pressing down relentlessly. Half the universe hovered in the center of the bubble, floating, shattering, collapsing, falling like a meteor, lighting a fire around him. He was in the middle of the fire, his vision blurred by the black smoke. He knew his mission had failed, his plan had gone wrong, his meaning had been lost. He looked at the whales swimming in the Hudson.

Until he reached the end of the war, the last battle against the wind to raise the shield. He drew his long bow, lifted his hammer, and brought down the thunder. He roars at the whole sky with the body and the will of man. It was a victory, a victory of sacrifice and exhaustion. Green shoots sprout from the branches, and the whole world grows anew. The good times are clearly not his good times. He had nothing again and could not lose more. He bent his head, he saw himself stepped on Tony's discarded armor, and the world was built on thousands of his faded and scarred armor. He was suddenly tired .He had carried the sacred and the great for too long, the weight of faith let him collapsed. Is that death? Will death rot him with the suit?

Steve was almost tempted, and this time he rose again by instinct rather than by faith. He dreams about it a lot. When Loki invaded New York, Tony was lying on the ground in his iron man armor, half kneeling and leaning over to hear his heart beat. This time there's nothing. He stamped on the empty and fall. He's the one who ordered the wormhole closed. He went looking for Tony, and he said a second chance. A second chance demands Tony's death -- as if he had killed his friends, his enemies, and his loved ones. Tony finally hands him a shield and the time machine, and he doesn't even know... If he deserves it. The machine is on his wrist. It's ironic.

这值得，是，这……这居然值得。所以他根本无法责怪任何人——最错的是这些值得；他们永远会这样做。复仇者联盟的任何人都会这样做，娜塔莎会，托尼也会。他也会。

It's worth it. Yeah, it's... It's worth it. Unexpectedly So he couldn't blame anyone at all -- it was worth it; the Avengers always will do these sacrifice things. Anyone would have done it. Natasha would. Tony would. And so will he.

"Seriously? " Tony said, "Alien, are you really distracted? It's Tony Stark here, just in case you don't know. " He tore off Steve's belt and pulled down his pants, "Pay attention if you're going to role-play, Greenskin Shrek. They say you're all very professional. " He forcefully tore off the last piece of fabric, holding the penis. He does blowjob with great skill.

Steve's eyes are moist, and the thrill rushes from his lower body through all his veins to his brain. Tony opening his mouth and sucking in the entire penis. The heat is already in that licking, and he feels as if life is throbbing. The tip of his penis had sunk into Tony's soft throat. Oh, my God, he is fuckable. He is so good at oral sex, he is ALIVE.

Being Captain America doesn't mean he won't be killed -- as he feels he is hurtling toward death in seconds during this kind of sex. His blood was rushing to his brain, and he wondered if he could come just from a blow job. The tip of Tony's nose rubbed against his skin from time to time in and out of his penis, and his lustful eyes buried all the complicated emotions, Brown and black. All that floated would sink in and out of sight. 

Steve felt like he was the one who was completely taken over. The thrills that paralyzed his entire lower body rushed and erupted in a steady stream, and as he relaxed, he was tense as hell, jerking off into the moist cavity. His spine was numb with electricity, and his throat was muffled with pleasure. Tony's eyes looked up at him, his partially swallowed saliva dripping with his semen, his chin curved all the way down to the ground, and now Tony's face was covered in wolf prints. He was sweating profusely, his beard was wet, his semen was still on his cheeks, and his lips, which had just been fucked, were red and swollen and glistening. His mouth opened for him, and said something:

"Fuck me, captain. " He breathed hard and loud, his words like heavy nails, hammered hard on his eardrums and heart tips with a hammer, "Fuck me. Or you try to kill me again -- I don't think you'll succeed. "

Steve can't talk. He is speechless. He can't say he  
is really Capitan Steve Rogers. He was going back to the future. He had no idea why he was going mad here, and everyone could see him going mad from the inside out, including Tony. But what does Tony think he is? A Skrull.

"What do you want, Mr. Shrek? What are you doing here? "

"No... " Steve felt left out of the air, "I love you, Florida. "

Tony try to push his shoulder, but unable to shake a superhuman with the power to break a golden, so he removes his clothes. Tony's skin was white for indoor years, the reactor was blue and fluorescent, and his body was long and compact. Steve could not ignore the criss crossing scars, the cuts from the cold steels, the bruises from the hot weapons, the burns, the bruises. His body endured countless battles, but he was only a common man, as if he were taking Steve's hand to his back hole. Tony felt the heat, the heat of desire, the secret heat, the heat of pain, the heat of the steam spurting out of him.

Following his lead, Steve's hands felt a slick, translucent fluid oozing through his pores. Tony lay limp on his workbench, trying to relax and spread his legs wide open. "Look," he gasped. "I'm soaked. "

Steve had no control over his libido or his heartbeat, and his pride in his self control had long since burned away in the hot heat. His craving had exploded, uncontrollably, as he kissed Tony's hand tenderly, his blood boiled against his veins. He knows he's surrendering. He's done. He bent his knee to Tony. He was at liberty. He could go anywhere as command. To the mountain of knives, to the sea of fire.

Into the most insane sex possible. Tony, stay close to his body. The heat is on.

Adding fuel to the fire, Tony sat down on Steve's penis. He swallowed Steve's giant penis whole. His other leg was bent over Steve's waist, and he gazed rapturously at Steve's clear blue eyes and his marble face. It's just similar enough for drowning... It's just too close to be true. Steve's eyes, always hard, had no sense at all, only a burning heat and a flowing sadness. And he really liked the sense of control in turn.

Still Clamoring for unfulfilled possession, he groaned wildly, as if to think: I really , really need something to burn me out of. He was fucking naked. He wants the hardware wiped, the processor erased, the core library destroyed, but he can't give the order. He need an order.

He needed an outside force to help him, to feel like himself. Then maybe for a while, his mind was drained out of his head, and he could fool himself with this impostor's words. It was as if the ethanol concentration was high enough to send him into a brief state of euphoria and anaesthetic: Nothing happened. His life is not a bloody mess of the world and fate, all of his unintentional mistakes can be reversed.

He melted like a slice of butter, and Steve ran unimpeded through his depths, his back hole fully stretched, his itchy intestines tightened with each pull, and then stretched out with a gentle gentle push in. He shuddered into unintelligible sobs, and Steve leaned over and slowly kissed them away. “need me to be more gentle? ” he asked.

No! Tony shook his head, flaccid and shaking his waist uncontrollably in response to his intrusion, so that he could be courteously greeted by Steve: "No... faster. "

He didn't need gentle, caring mercy sex, which gave him too much of the illusion. He was like a thirsty fish, close to the burning flesh above him, with his hands and feet on his back, and that Tony was fully supported on the penis, his eyes went blank as he nervously held his genitals tighter. Fragments of shouting fell to the ground in the crash, along with empty bottles: "Steve... God... Steve…"

Physical tears flowed uncontrollably, and Steve kissed them off intimately and gently. He didn't know if he was pathetic enough for the gentleman or if Steve was sensitive enough in the bedroom. His actions seemed to comfort him rather than drive him mad, but Tony tried to give himself completely. He kind of wanted to be killed right here on this table, so that his mind could rest for a moment, without suffering from endless pain and anxiety. All other ways of death are off the table tonight.

He shivered with sensitivity and was fucked with skill. He had limited experience in the field, but Tony was smart and talented. Tony opens his mouth and breathes air. He had no scruples about enjoying himself, and his unconquerable pleasure made him convulse and Shiver, and he was insensible in the morbid heat. The sex organ nudges his hungry hole, his longing to be opened, to be tamed, and he shudders from the bone.

Steve was using all his willpower to control himself from the frenzied desire to be driven mad by the soft interior walls that Tony was constantly attaching to. Tony writhed beneath him. His face wet with tears and sweat, and his partner was wet from the inside out, the sweet smell of perfume mixed with his own, he was a stunning prospect -- now, Steve knew why one would bite the apple of Eden's growth.

He was buried in Tony's hot, steamy inner cave, and he opened the body like a ray of light cut through the dark, mysterious, damp jungles. An entire world of secret lust sucking his penis and gnawing at his soul. His eyes ached from the ravishing taste, and he was seized by the excitement of sex. He clenched his teeth and forced himself in, his body tingling with a dense tickling.

I'm fucking him, I'm fucking Tony. Stark, he thought. He thought he could die right here, right now, in this very spot, at this very moment, and be abandoned without anyone knowing it. Future people who come back from the dead, and past people who die in the future. Their intercourse is more like a theft, a big joke. He traveled through time, blowing out the candles of God, turning the whole heaven into darkness, just to kiss his loved ones in church. He believed in no one. He questioned basic truths before. But now he's lowered his crest, following all of his instincts.

Steve pushed in, twitching inside Tony, begging for mercy of the God. His crotch rocked slowly, and his penis went straight through. He didn't want to hurt Tony, not in the least. The hole clenched, squeezed and twisted him unregularly, and Tony, with a stupefied expression on his face, sobbed and called him captain.

Steve felt the tension getting worse, and he wanted to say something witty to break the silence but nothing came tomind. He wanted to say something witty to Tony, but nothing came tomind. He wanted to say something witty, but nothing came tomind. He folded Tony's legs and slammed them into them, gritting his teeth, thinking that our changed past was so much more than just sex, that soon even the comforting thought fell away, and he sank into the sea of desire. Tony let out a hoot and a Holler to the rhythm of his thrusts.

He barked furiously, and Steve tried to give him the whole of himself, whether he wanted it or not. His penis swelled and stiffened, and he ejaculated all the way into the depths of Tony's wriggling bowels. He is gone. And the disaster is spreading even more strongly.

Full of life in each other's collision, they are warmly rejected, passionately kiss, at the end of the time.

The man below looked up at Steve, Tony Stark, the hero of all time, the brilliant genius, holding him in his arms. His fingers clung to his back, crying out his name, disoriented and broken.

Tony was drowned in the thrill of extermination, he let out a dumb Moan, he probably lost part of his consciousness in the madness. Semen and cum flowed from the extracted penis to the workbench, where Tony lay as shattered and utterly disoriented by an unspeakable sense of shame.

Steve dropped to his knees, looked down at him, and buried his head in his arms. And that's when Captain America finally cried. Tears slowly welled up in his eyes, sliding from the skin of his arms to the surface, perhaps to the Musky scent of semen and bodily fluids.

Tony, still shivering in the afterglow of the orgasm, laughs, "Too deep in the act? " He feels the blond man shaking on his arm and says sorry. He didn't know what this Steve was apologizing for. He wryly wrung his lips, mostly to apologize for "not saving him". The mentally ill soldier, his the virus that infects shapeshifters.

Tony Stark can't tell whether his tears are now coming from sex or emotion, and he believe it's the former. They are both naked, as if he had a hard, dry, unsentimental voice, and his performance in bed: "listen, this... this was the right thing to do. I'd give anything for that. I fought in the civil war. I know everyone sympathizes with the weak, but I feel like I have to be a tough guy, huh? there's always a tough one."

He sat up, his hands on Steve Rogers' face, and forced him to lift his head. Tony looked at the tearful captain, his blue eyes with tears. He said, "Even after everything we've been through, even after everything we've done to each other... the worst has happened, the worst that I can't face it. You're dead. There's something I've wanted to say to you all these years... and now I can't. Captain, it's not worth it. It's not..."

He sobbed. Steve feels heartbroken, he thinks he would rather be frozen in the ice for a thousand years than face the prospect of it -- as if he'd spit on his own resurrection after the civil war and never really faced the assassination with Tony. He let his despair drown him, and he wept deeper, he said, "I love you... Tony, I admire you, I adore you in any fight... I never really blame you, Tony. I rarely regret my actions, but the truth is I've done everything wrong about you. I. . . I lost you, because I couldn't do anything to stop him... God, I couldn't stop him."

"Why don't you give me a hug? " Tony's hand went around his shoulder, his skin pressed up against Steve's, and they hugged like this in a room that smelled of sex, as if everything had melted and flowed away like water, "Why don't you hug me, captain? "

He was soon answered, and for a Moment Tony Stark lost himself in such a passionate embrace, and his head dropped to Steve's neck, and the heat emitted was as slight but hot as the summer wind through the leaves, every piece of evidence of his life was so... so overwhelming that Steve couldn't control her feelings. 

Death can not stop true love, but it can kill, it can kill too many. 

Tony whispered, "my God, I really feel like you're him... I don't know if you are, but maybe I'm confessing to a crazy greenskin who's addicted to acting. Captain, I've got nothing to gain from this war, except your death. I told you, it's not worth..."

Steve begged him, he really begged, "Tony, please stop. I really don't care. "

He couldn't see Tony's face, only hear his words, "I just want you to know how much I want to save you, I want to be what you are in my heart -- a hero... " Steve sobbed and nodded, he was literally -- he never knew he could have so many tears: "You've always... you're so much better than me, Tony. You're the real hero. And I love you."

"Then why don't you kiss me, captain? "

Tony raised his face and slowly kissed the tears on his face. "Captain. "

——Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> #REMARKS1: Captain to confess or not, to stay or not, how to do, all leave blank.
> 
> 2Chinese version : https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841137


End file.
